leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Choice Band (Guardians Rising 121)
print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |reprints=3 |reprint1=ChoiceBandBurningShadows162.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |reprint2=ChoiceBandGuardiansRising121a.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=121/145|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=049/051}} |jpcardno=040/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=162/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=064/049}} |jpcardno=101/114}} |jpcardno=005/060}} |jpcardno=043/050}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=084/094}} |jpcardno=007/041}} |jpcardno=007/041}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/096}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=054/060}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=084/095}} |jpcardno=028/038}} |jpcardno=028/038}} |cardno=121a/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=094/095}} |jpcardno=026/035}} |jpcardno=016/029}} |jpcardno=023/031}} |jpcardno=023/031}} Choice Band (Japanese: こだわりハチマキ Fixation Headband) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text or Active (before applying Weakness and Resistance). }} Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was later reprinted as one of the Japanese , awarded to those who accumulated 6 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the 2017 Osaka Champion's League, held at MyDome Osaka, Osaka on February 18 and 19, 2017 and at the 2017 Miyagi Champion's League, held at Sunfesta, Sendai on April 1 and 2, 2017. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2017 tournaments, the One Day Battle (held only on the first day at each venue), the Sun & Moon Welcome Battle, and the Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2 (both held only on the second day at each venue). 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the One Day Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the Pulverizing Pancake Battle 2, with a bonus 2 Play Points awarded to each player if a pair won both of their battles. At the 2017 Osaka Champion's League, 10 Play Points were awarded to those who advanced to the Climax Stage in the Champion's League 2017 tournament. 10 bonus Play Points were also awarded to Junior and Senior League competitors who achieved 3 consecutive wins at the Premier Stage, and to Open League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. At the 2017 Miyagi Champion's League, 10 Play Points were awarded to those who reached the finals of the Champion's League 2017 tournament, with 10 bonus Play Points awarded to competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. The SM-P Promotional print was available again in Japan at the 2017 Champion's League Final, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on June 24, 2017. Teams competing in the 3 on 3 Battle side event that won at least 2 battles were awarded a copy of this card. A print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset. The Guardians Rising print was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil in the Japanese and subsets, and again as a Non Holofoil in the Japanese and , the and expansions, the subset, the expansion, in 2 of the , the , and in both . It was reprinted as a with different artwork once again by Eske Yoshinob and was awarded as the International Championships participation card for the 2018-2019 season. Four primary versions of this card were printed, with stamps reflecting the event in which they were distributed. These included the Latin America International Championships, held at the Centro de Eventos PRO MAGNO in São Paulo, Brazil, on November 16–18, 2018; the Oceania International Championships, held at the Melbourne Exhibition & Convention Centre, Melbourne, Australia on February 15–17, 2019; the Europe International Championships, held at the Estrel Berlin Congress Center, Berlin, Germany on April 26–28, 2019; and the North America International Championships, held at the Greater Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, Ohio, USA on June 21–23, 2019. Each of these prints also have gold foil stamped "Staff" versions given to those overseeing the events, as well as gold foil stamped "Top 8" and "Champion" versions given to competitors. This print originated from the Japanese expansion. Gallery print Illus. Eske Yoshinob }} Trivia Origin The Choice Band is an item in the Pokémon games that boosts Attack by 50%, but only allows the use of the first move selected. Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Facing a New Trial cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Force cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Tag Bolt cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by Eske Yoshinob Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Wahlband (TCG) es:Cinta Elegida (TCG) it:Bendascelta (Guardiani Nascenti 121) ja:こだわりハチマキ (カードゲーム) zh:讲究头带（集换式卡片）